dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 219
Patch Version 219, also called the The Return Of Professor K Game Patch, is a content update released on November 1, 2016. It removes the game's annual Halloween event and launches the return of Professor K Nest, practice mode for Ice Dragon Nest and an Engraving System. Changelog General * Lv93 Dragon Jade item can now be enhanced up to +10 enhancement level. ** When enhancing above +8 enhancement level, additional enhancement material “Hardened Labyss” is needed. This can be found from the new Professor K Nest. * More Dragon Jade Fragments are dropped as enhancement level increases and when +15 Dragon Jade is disassembled, you can get Fusion Cube. * Engraving Pouch is added to Goddess's Sparkle Store. * 8-player Ice Dragon Nest (Normal)’s rewards have been enhanced. ** Number of Ice Dragon Unique Weapons from completion box increased from 1 to 2. ** Number of Ice Dragon Unique Armour from completion box increased from 3 to 6. * For dungeons like Nightmare Dungeon where clear count is deducted the moment you enter the dungeon, it will now show enter ~ times instead of clear ~ times. * When Title check box is not selected, title name will not be shown next to the character name. ** This feature was already implemented in an earlier patch despite being featured in this patch notes. * Red Dragon Nest (Practice Mode) number of players has been changed to 1 ~ 8 players. * Legend Ice Dragon’s Fury can now be stored in the server storage. * Ice Dragon Legend Equipment can now be stored in the server storage. Event * Dragon Hunting Day * Lagendia Continental * Saint Haven Defence * SEA Fishing Event * Mount Coin Exchange Balancing - Ladder * All classes’ equipment stats ratio will be changed. * Attack power ratio will be reduced. * Defence power ratio will be increased. * Max HP ratio will be increased. - Artillery * Cannonade (PVE, PVP): Hit area is shown immediately when the skill begins and hit area can be changed by changing the mouse direction (up or down). * Cannonade (PVE, PVP): Cannon speed is increased. * Cyclone Harpoon (PVE, PVP): Number of hits is doubled from 6 to 12. * Magical Breeze (PVE, PVP): Final damage is raised. (PVE: 20% to 35%, PVP: 20% to 27%) * Magical Breeze (PVE, PVP): The increase in final damage due to Skill Heraldry is now less. (Magic: 1.25%, Rare: 2.5%, Epic: 5%) - Sniper * Siege Stance (PVE, PVP): Siege Stance’s normal hit is changed to be penetrating. * Wind Shaft (PVE, PVP): Hit area is increased for the first arrow. Removal * Halloween Spooky Field * Halloween Bingo * Chronicles Cash Shop Update - Addition * Uniform Costume Packages * Brass Band Epic Costumes - Removal * Halloween Costume Packages * Halloween Gacha Box * Mount Gacha Box Gacha box update - Altea’s Gacha Box * Gold Dragon’s Flame Earrings * Blue-eyed Cat Jessy Spirit - Iona Treasure Box * Pure Hero’s Wing * Pure Hero’s Tail * Pure Hero’s Decal External Links * The Return Of Professor K Game Patch (Archived) * The Return Of Professor K Microsite (Archived) Category:Patch Updates